Seducing Ana: A Days of Fifty Challenge
by The Sisterhood Group
Summary: SEDUCING ANA One shot stories of love and seduction... In honor of the publication of Haunted by You, by Lanie Love, The Playroom of the Sisterhood FB Group is happy to announce The Days of Fifty Challenge 4: SEDUCING ANA Stories of love and seduction. New sexy, steamy update daily. Open to ALL writers, new and established. Deadline to submit, Sept. 30th, First story posted Oct 1st
1. Seducing Ana: Challenge Announcement

Dear wonderful readers we have a new writing challenge,

.

 *** * *** **SEDUCING ANA** *** * ***

.

 **The Playroom of the Sisterhood** Facebook Group Presents

In honor of the publication of Lanie Love's first novel, _Haunted by You,_

 ** _A SIZZLING SEPTEMBER WRITING CHALLENGE_**

 _Open to Everyone* This is not a contest. NO WINNERS. Just good fun great stories about our favorite couple._

READ. REVIEW. REPEAT.

.

* * *

Everyone loves a good seduction, Christian at the height of his sexiness, Ana on the cusp of tipping over.

we need sultry, sinful minds to satisfy Ana and satiate Christian. With that in mind, we introduce,

 **SEDUCING ANA: _A Sizzling September Days of Fifty Writing Challenge_**

 **** Fresh Ripe New Lemons **** Current and NEW fanfic writers may submit a lemon scene, with context.

 _We can offer prompts, if ya'll request them thru PM._

 **** Oldies but Goodies **** Current fanfic writers may opt to submit the favorite sexy chapter they've ever written.

 _Remind us of your best, and let's encourage new fans to follow and favorite the fantastic talent within the fandom._

* * *

 _..._

 *****Submission deadline: September 30th*****

 _ **no pun intended**_

We'll post the first story on October 1st!

-All stories will be anonymous-

-Writers will be revealed the day the last story posts, unless the writer wishes to remain anonymous-

-One story will be posted each day-

-Multiple submissions are permitted, _within reason_ -

-1800 words or so minimum, no maximum-

-Guest reviews will be moderated for constructive criticism. All troll/mean spirited guest reviews will be deleted to protect our writers-

 ***Please PM lanieloveu or Mrs. Caron for emailing details.***

 **Happy Writing**

... The Sizzling September Challenge is an opportunity to ALL Fifty Shades Trilogy FanFiction writers and readers, to have fun while challenging themselves to write a whole story and put it out there, collect fans and feedback, all within the safety our group.

... A current writer may want to step out of their comfort zone, or find new readers, or remind us why we love them.

... An new writer may want to post a story for the first time. This is your chance.

 _Thank you all in advance for your support._

* * *

 **This month in the Playroom of the Sisterhood, we are celebrating the book launch of _Haunted by You_ , the first title by Lanie Love. Join us on ****Facebook.**

 **Get your copy on Amazon, Nook and Kobo and at her website lanielove dot com . Send your selfie to lanieloveu at g mail .com**

READ. REVIEW. REPEAT.


	2. Chapter 2: Calling a Professional

**_Don't forget to follow us in the The Playroom of the Sisterhood on FB. Which of our fabu writers will be the next to publish a book? Madison Quinn and A. M. Williams and Lanie Love can all be found on Instagram. Lanie has a new book, Indian Summer coming soon. It's a taboo steamy, sizzler of love and lust. Pre-order on her website lanie love dot you know the rest ;)_**

* * *

 **SECUDING ANA SISTERHOOD CHALLENGE**

.

 **Calling a Professional**

by RapuznelClayre

.

I can't believe I am doing this. What possessed me to think that I could go through with it? At least I am here at the Fairmont. If whoever this guy is kills me, someone will find me when I don't check out on time.

It is just like me to get nervous now at the point of no return. He will be here at any moment. Why couldn't it have happened before I dialed the number? Or even when I was speaking to the woman who answered the phone. No, I am shaking like a leaf now when I need to be confident.

Alright Ana, just get back in the mindset you had when you decided that this was a good idea. Well when you took Kate's joke of an idea and decided it was a good idea.

 _"Ana, you seriously need to go out and get fucked. It's been what almost three months since you've had any. Oh I know, how about you call a professional?" She says moving her eyebrows up and down._

 _"A professional? And where would that be listed? I highly doubt I can just look up sexpert on the internet Kate."  
_

 _"Not sexpert but you could find an escort service. Yeah, Andie just did an article about one of the most prolific escorts in the city. Even though it was anonymous, I'm sure she would spill who it is."_

 _"Yeah, right. Sure Kate, I will just find an escort to fuck my brains out. Good plan."_

I laughed it off with her at the time but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to do that. One night, no strings. Just a time for me to get a little more experience and since the guy is an escort, he would know what he's doing unlike the guys I have been with. I mean surely he would if he gets paid for it and I made sure I booked Adonis.

Andie and I had hung out a few times and I remembered where she always went for lunch and just happened to be there one day to grill her for the information. She gave up his name and number pretty easily and now I am just waiting for him to arrive.

I can't do this. I will just leave a note saying that I am sorry but he can enjoy the room alone if he wants.

I open the door but instead of stepping out into the hallway, I run into a wall. Although, it is not an actual wall but this guy is firm in all the right places.

"Going somewhere Rose?" Damn his voice is so deep and smooth. He sounds like Jamie Dornan without the accent. His eyes are the most unique shade of gray I have ever seen and don't even get me started on his hair. If I didn't know any better I would think he has just come from fucking someone else but according to Andie, he only books one person a night. Something about so he can devote himself to that one person and they can get their money's worth.

"I-I-I was just going to get...umm... something to drink. Yeah I was just going to go down and get a drink."

"They have room service you know." He pushes me back into the room and enters so he can close the door.

"Oh yeah. Right. I guess I am just a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before."

"And you were going to run." I know I turn several shades of red because that is exactly what I was going to do. "We don't have to get started right away. We can just talk first, we do have all night." He walks over and sits on the bed and gestures with his arm as if to say _join me_.

"What would we talk about?"

"We can get to know a little about each other. For instance, I have to know why such a beautiful woman like you has to call someone like me? Surely men are lining up outside your door for a chance with you."

"Yeah. Right."

"I mean it. You are one of the most beautiful women I have seen, I bet all the guys want in your panties. I didn't know what to expect when I showed up here but let me tell you it was a great surprise."

I blush some more. Seriously he's going to think my skin color is naturally red. "Well no. Men don't line up at my door or want to be anywhere near my panties. I'm very much introverted and socially awkward. I just can't get out of my own head. I'm always running through what to say in an effort not to sound stupid to another person but by the time I think I've come up with something to say the conversation has moved on. Plus, I-I'm a little heavier than I would like to be and have been having trouble losing the weight."

"You look perfect to me and you don't seem to have a problem talking with me right now."

"Yeah. I have no idea what that is about. So what about you? How did you get into this... business?"

"You do what you're good at right." He says with a chuckle.

"I guess so. How is this going to work though? Will we just get to it? Are there other things that you don't do? I know..." I have to be the color of a tomato now. "I had to submit a clean bill of health if I wanted oral included."

"Not unless there is something that you don't want to do. I'm pretty open to anything except things dealing with human waste or blood."

I scrunch my face to indicate that I think that is nasty. "Completely agree with you." All of a sudden my interlocking fingers are very interesting. Next thing I know he is getting up from the bed.

"Stand up and close your eyes." I slowly stand next to him. "Close. Your. Eyes." I reluctantly do as he asks. "Trust me Rose."

"Ana. Please call me Ana, Adonis."

"Alright, Ana." He says and takes my hands in his. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." I do as he asks and it helps to ease my nervousness some. "Tonight is just about you Ana. I'm going to touch you now to try to help you relax and just go with it."

Keeping my eyes closed, he lets go of my hands and I sense him moving around behind me.

"You truly are gorgeous Anastasia." He whispers right next to my left ear. "Your hair reminds me of waves of chocolate and your skin is a beautiful ivory. It's like looking at my favorite chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream in human form. I'm about to find out if you taste as sweet as you look."

As the words leave his mouth, he pulls my hair back and pushes it over my right shoulder. I feel his head rest on my shoulder as his lips start leaving kisses along the left side of my neck. He begins with featherlight kisses on his way up my neck. When he reaches my ear, he sucks on my earlobe and then bites it. I moan at the feeling and start making even more noises when he starts his way back down with open-mouthed kisses.

I am getting turned on more and more by the second. I never knew I could get so wet just from being kissed on my neck. I moan some more and go to move my hands up to touch him but as I do, he wraps both of his arms around mine trapping them to my body as he continues his sensual assault on my neck.

"Just as I thought, your skin is so sweet." I shiver at his words and begin to shift back and forth to try to get some friction between my legs. "Did that turn you on Ana?"

"Hmmmm."

"Answer me."

"Y-yes, it did."

"We are going to have so much fun. You are so responsive that I am going to ruin you for other men."

"I think you already have -" I'm cut off by him turning me around and attacking my mouth. I gasp and he slips his tongue into my mouth and both of us battle for dominance. I can tell that he is used to being in control of a kiss so I just go with it and let him lead. He takes my arms and places them on his shoulders. I let my hands wander across his shoulders, down his firm muscular arms, and back up to where I then run them through his hair.

His right hand feels like he has knotted it in my hair and the left is running, what feels like, everywhere on my body. Down my back, across my ass with a squeeze before moving back up my side. I then feel his cool hand on my stomach and moving upward to my right breast where he massages it before spending time squeezing my nipple.

He switches his hands out so fast that the next thing I know he is palming my left breast. We are both panting in between kisses. I never want to stop kissing him. Kissing has never felt this intimate, this amazing, this life changing.

"Your mouth, your skin, everything about you Ana is so tempting and delectable. I must have more." He growls out and then starts to frantically strip me of my clothes. Once he's accomplished his goal of getting me naked, I attempt to cover myself with my arms.

"Oh no, Ana. Don't cover yourself sweetheart. You are a vision, Aphrodite in the flesh." I hesitantly move my arms. "Good girl. Now lay back on the bed."

"What about you? You are wearing too many clothes Adonis." With that statement, he reaches both hands behind his neck and pulls his shirt off, in the way that only men seem to be able to do, revealing a body that only a Greek god could have. He truly is Adonis. I am not only salivating wanting to get my lips all over his body but I'm pretty sure I have just soaked the bed with how wet I am.

If that wasn't enough, he then loses his pants revealing that he was commando and the most impressive dick I have ever seen.

"Underwear just gets in the way." He says with a shrug to what I am sure is a shocked expression on my face.

"Now Miss Ana," he says as he walks over and kneels on the bed. He leans down to my face and then says, "Just lay back and let me make you feel good. After all, that is my job."

This time he starts at my forehead and kisses every part of it before working his way down the left side of my face to the corner of my mouth before he goes to the right side and does the same. I turn my face and try to capture his lips with mine but he pulls away.

"No. I am in charge here. Just enjoy." I whimper and he goes back to my right jawline leaving lingering wet kisses on my neck once more. He doesn't spend as much time as he did before because I believe he is determined to kiss every inch of my body because he moves down my left arm, back to my neck, and then down my right.

Once he has finished there he moves across from my right shoulder to my left and down my chest to where he attaches himself on my left nipple.

"Ahhh," I cry out and move my hands to his hair, needing to touch him, to feel that he is real and it is not just a really vivid dream that I am having. I am building and building, I think I could come just from what he has done to me so far. Just as I moan out again he stops and raises up from me.

"Leave your hands here or I will have to tie you to the bed." He says and forcefully places my hands back by my side.

"O-okay."

"Can you do that?"

"Maybe. I mean, I really want to touch you." He gets up and goes to the bathroom and comes back with the sash for the robe that was hanging on the back of the door.

"You paid for this experience Ana and I always deliver. So, to make sure you feel maximum pleasure, I am going to tie your wrists together and to the headboard. Are you okay with that?"

"Y-yes. I am okay with it. It is actually one of my fantasies to be tied up and helpless to what is happening to me. And why I just decided to share that with you, I have no idea."

As he finishes his knot and making sure it is secure to the headboard and that it is not too tight on my wrists he then says, "Oh Ana, it will be my pleasure to make this fantasy a reality for you."

He quickly gets back over me and suckles my left breast again. Once he has had enough, he moves on down my torso to my left hip. He keeps kissing ever so close to where I want him but then moves on down my thigh then all the way down my left leg. His lips leave my body for only a moment as he shifts and then proceeds up my right leg.

Once again, he kisses all around where I want him to be. Right hip, left hip, inching closer to the middle as he keeps alternating and when he is just above the center he starts to go back out again.

"Please, please, just please make me come! I can't take anymore teasing!" I manage to pant out.

"Thank fuck! I am dying to taste how sweet your fruit is." He kisses along my mound and then dips his tongue just inside the top of my slit barely touching my clit causing me to pull hard on my restraints.

"Oh please, please." But he ignores my begging and just like with everything else he has done he kisses down the right side of my pussy and then up my left and just before I threaten to cancel my payment he dives into my folds like man starving. He swirls his tongue all around my clit and then begins making different motions, almost as if he is writing words on my pussy.

"Oh Anastasia, you are still so very sweet. Baby how could you even think that I didn't still find you desirable?"

"Hey, stay in character! I thought that you were worried I wouldn't be able to do this and here you are ruining it. I had created a whole backstory in my head and even a fake conversation with Kate. Come on Adonis!" I growled because I am frustrated he stopped our little game when I was just about to tip over the edge.

"Sorry baby. It's just been so long, once I got a taste of you all my thoughts evaporated and I had to say what I was feeling. Let me make it up to you."

"Let's see what you've got Grey." I flex my hips upward indicating where he needs to go. He takes the hint perfectly and dives back in. It doesn't take long to get back to the edge I was on before his slip.

"Christian, Christian, oh yes, yes! I'm going. To. Ahhhh!" I come so hard that I see stars and am pulling hard on the sash still tied to my wrists.

"So beautiful Mrs. Grey when you come. I'll never tire of that sight."

"Untie me, please. I want to touch you now. Please."

"You've earned it baby." He unties my wrists then rubs and kisses each one. I throw my arms around him and crash my lips to his. He quickly takes over, laying me down on the bed and then climbing between my legs.

"I wanted to do so much more with you but I can't wait any longer. It's been too long baby."

"I agree. Fuck me Mr. Grey."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Grey." He thrusts into me and we both cry out in the feeling. It has been three long months since we have been able to be together like this. After Phoebe was born, I still haven't lost any of the weight I gained. With Teddy it seemed to just fall off in no time. But now, I just haven't felt sexy even though we had the green light weeks ago.

Christian was very patient with me and after reading an article Andrea had left open in a magazine about a male escort, he came up with a role playing idea. It took me a few weeks to agree to it but I was ready to try anything since I felt I was letting him down. Boy did he deliver. He knows kissing my neck is a way to turn me on and even though I haven't wanted him to get close to me lately, with this role I was in it was easy to get caught up in it.

"Christian, baby, I have missed you so much."

"Me too baby. Get there because I'm not going to last. You're still just as tight as ever."

"I'm there, I'm there."

"Come for me Ana." With that we both come crying out each other's names.

After we've both come down from our high, I break the silence. "Thank you Christian. You really know how to get me out of my own way."

"Baby, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me no matter what. I vowed to be there for you in the good times and the bad and during those bad times, I will do anything in my power to turn it into good. I know after Phoebe, you weren't ready yet and were not feeling like yourself, so I didn't want to push you. But when I overheard you and Kate talking about how you didn't feel sexy anymore, I wanted to change that."

"I know and I'm sorry that I dismissed your advances but I just haven't been feeling comfortable in my own skin. It was actually genius of you to suggest this role playing. I would say it was a success. Thank you for not just this but for loving me and being an amazing father."

"It's all because of you baby. I love you so much Anastasia."

He gives me a kiss and I have to pull away to say, "I love you too, Christian. Are you ready for round two?"

* * *

 **Reviews and support for our first author, RapuznelClayre, are much appreciated. Thank you so much! Find her on fanfic under her name or ID, 6859117.**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Ana

**_Don't forget to follow us in the The Playroom of the Sisterhood on FB. Which of our fabu writers will be the next to publish a book? Madison Quinn and A. M. Williams and Lanie Love can all be found on Instagram. Lanie has a new book, Indian Summer coming soon. It's a taboo steamy, sizzler of love and lust. Pre-order on her website lanie love dot you know the rest ;)_**

 ** _In the Playroom, you can sign up for Advanced Reader Copies, read teasers, and follow all your favorite fanfics. Thank you for supporting writers._**

* * *

 **SECUDING ANA SISTERHOOD CHALLENGE**

.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANA**

by Don't Trust Your Eyes

.

The sun sets sinking its flaming disk into Puget Sound, blurring the line between the sky and the ocean and tinting the horizon in orange and pink hues. It's late, but it's something I'm used to. Work never ends; there's always some numbers that need my approval; new e-mails that have to be checked. Besides… today, September the 10th, she is still here.

I go out of my office and walk the dim lit corridors leading me to the other end of the 20th floor. There's no one more here, not even Andrea. Only her. And me. I lean on the frame of the half-open door and watched her fascinated. After more than a year of working together, I'm ready for something different. I want more, so much more.

"Working late, again?" I tease, stepping into her office. She gasps startled; engrossed as she was in the text she was proofreading. When she sees me, she smiles and rolls her eyes, all at once, while she pushes her glasses up her nose in that sexy-nerdy way.

"Look who's talking," she teases back, leaning on her chair and stretching her back. I love the little sigh of relief that leaves her mouth.

"But it's not my birthday," I say, arching a brow. I click my tongue and shake my head in mock disapproval while showing her the pink box of sweet goodies I had behind my back. Her face lights up in excitement and, childlike, she kicks off her shoes as she jumps on her table.

"Mmmm, Mr. Grey, you are adorable!" She flirts while cheekily motioning with her hand to give her the box. "So adorable, I might share this with you." She smiles, scrunching up her nose.

"Happy birthday, Ana," I tell her truthfully. I care about her, more than I ever truly think I could. We met only a year ago, but she has become the light of my day, and, looking at those deep blue eyes, I know, without a doubt, that I need to take a step forward, risks and working issues be damned.

"Thank you, Christian." My name on her tongue, leaving her mouth in that sultry tone, is doing things to me. Much more when she bites the succulent muffin she has chosen first, the one I knew she would choose first because it's her favorite, and moans shamelessly. Her eyes are closed as she licks her lips slowly, letting go a contented sigh afterward. My feet close the distance between us at their own volition, placing my body almost between her legs.

"Oh, sorry I got carried away," she says with a nervous giggle. That tantalizing blush of hers covers her cheeks as she averts her gaze. I can't help but brushing my thumb over her warm skin.

"You can get carried away with me all you want," I say smugly, making her blush a little harder. I'm pushing, I know. I'm blurring the lines between us. I can't help it. "You were going to share, weren't you?" I smirk.

"Yes," she says, shaking her head slightly. "Here, have it. This is my favorite, the…"

"The morning glory muffin," I finish her sentence, taking a bite of the pastry directly from her hand. It's delicious, but not as much as that bottom lip of hers must be; the one she is biting as she looks at me as a deer caught in the headlights. "I know it's your favorite."

She averts her eyes and hides a smile with that lip-biting thing. It's almost a smirk, and I'm going to lose my mind.

"So, tell me again, what are you doing here so late, on your birthday?" I ask her, putting some distance between us as I lean against the wall.

She stands up, grabbing another pastry as she walks to the floor-to-ceiling window. "I didn't have anywhere else better to be…" she says, taking a bite. She notices my questioning expression when she turns around, and hastily ads a half-hearted explanation. "I mean, my birthday falling on a weekday and all…" she waves her hand nonchalantly.

"That sounds bullshit to me," I say arching a brow.

She turns and leans her head on the glass, watching me. She looks me in the eye with that longing I think I've glimpsed sometimes; the same one that gives me hope that she feels like I feel. When I walk toward her, because I can't bear the distance between us, she doesn't break eye contact with me. My body is humming with anticipation. I think she's feeling it too.

"I am here, at 8 pm, because I knew you were here; because I wanted to be here with you… So, now, for the sake of clarification, would you tell me why you are here?" I'm close to her. Not inappropriately close, but closer than I normally venture to.

"I am here because I knew you were here," she breathes in a whisper. That beautiful face of hers is somehow sad, and I don't understand why, because I'm fucking ecstatic.

"Ana, you don't have idea…" I'm flying; my body is racing toward her, but she stops me raising her hands.

"Christian, it's complicated…" she tries to reason with me, but my sense has gone flying out of the window.

"What's complicated?" I don't cease my approaching; we're like magnets with an unbreakable force between them.

"We… we are friends… you are my boss… it can't work," her words don't reach my ears, because they are lame excuses and because her eyes are telling me otherwise.

"I want you," I whisper, just mere inches from her. "I've wanted you for so long, Ana… tell me you don't feel the same; tell me you don't want me…" I wait with bated breath, our noses almost touching, my fingers itching to touch her skin, covered in goose-bumps. She closes her eyes and shudder, and my hands reach out to touch her arms in their own volition.

She tilts her head, looking me in the eye, and exhales four words against the corner of my mouth. "I want you too…"

There's only her and that immense hunger invading me. My body is like a live wire, and, as my mouth finds hers, I know I will become addicted to her; she's the sweetest thing I've ever had. She clasps the lapels of my suit jacket and I press her into the cold window glass. Her body molds to mine as my hand trails from her jaw to her shoulder, her arm, her waist, her hip, and her thigh, bringing her leg to rest around me. She moans against my mouth and pulls at my hair; her other hand touching everywhere she can reach; my chest, my back, my arm… I'm hard as a rock, and I show her by bending my knees a little and pushing against the searing heat between her legs.

"Christian…" I have imagined how her voice would sound so many times, but her breathless moan is way, way better than in my dreams.

"Let's go to my place. I want you, need you, in my bed," I beg her, cradling her face between my hands. She seems so small like this when the truth is she's bigger than life.

My words seem to give her pause, but, after a bit, she just nods, smiling so big it makes my knees go weak.

The way to Escala is a blur. I'm driving the R8 like a madman; afraid that the longer the trip takes, the easier she will change her mind. Her eyes, though… the way those powder blue pools are watching me right now, tell me she won't. I want her to look at me like that forever. It's as if the imaginary barrier that was between us would have been lifted; hell, it's as if the floodgates of the fucking Grand Coulee Dam would have been opened.

It's her who guides me to my bedroom; after all, it's not the first time she has come to my penthouse. She is leading the way, her hips swaying and her head turning every now and then. My hand is anchored to hers and I follow her like a puppy. But, once I close the door behind me, she's pinned to it once again and this time there's no restraint.

Her hands grip my hair as my lips find her neck. A breathless moan leaves her mouth when I suck on her pulse point, and I keep going and going. It will leave a mark, but it won't be the only one today. She's out of breath, but she kisses me anyway, searching my mouth and locking her tongue with mine. We're frantic, sending buttons flying around us and shredding clothes on the floor. She's wearing white lace, and I pause at the sight, trailing the swell of her breasts with my fingers. Her chest heaves as I place my palm flat over her heart.

"You're beautiful," I whisper in awe. "So beautiful," I repeat, just because I've wanted to tell her for so much time.

"You are beautiful, too," she says. I know she means more than skin deep because she's that good and kind, and my chest swells with emotion.

As I lean my forehead to hers, I feel her hands on my skin, so soft and delicate, but also firm and strong. She caresses my shoulders and my chest with slow, purposeful strokes, brushing her thumbs over my nipples, making me groan while she gives me a sultry smile, like the temptress she is. I swallow her giggle and I reciprocate by lowering the cups of her bra and giving her breasts the same attention. She sighs and gasps, squirming as I suck one nipple into my mouth and pinch the other one between my fingers. They are pebble hard and sweet as candy, so sweet my mouth waters.

"Too many clothes…" she mumbles against my skin as I carry her to the bed. We're naked just from the waist up, but I solve it right away, leaving her just in a tiny white lacy thong.

She's an angel, a vision. I stare at her, fixing every detail of this perfect moment in my brain; taking inventory of every inch of porcelain skin that covers her glorious hills and valleys.

"Your turn, now," she commands as she kneels on the bed. Her breasts wobble with the movement, taunting me, and her nipples point at me in defiance. "I want my birthday present," she teases, biting her lip.

I strip naked in a nanosecond, my rock hard erection bouncing on my low stomach, pointing at her like a compass pointing to the north. Her eyes widen at the sight - I know I'm bigger than the average – but, holy fuck, she wets her lips wantonly. I hover over her, because I want to take off her that strip of fabric that covers the Promised Land between her legs, or shred it into pieces for that matter, but it seems she has other plans. She makes me lean on my back and begins a leisured path along my stomach with her mouth. She licks my abs and nibble at my bellybutton; she trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down my happy trail… I know where this is going, but fuck, the moment her plump, soft lips close around my shaft and that her hot mouth sears my cock with its heat, I almost lose it. Her eyes never leave mine; they are so expressive, I even can distinguish the smirk her mouth cannot wear – yes, she's that smug and yes, my choked out expression gives away just how fucking incredible I'm feeling. She closes them when she doubles her efforts, but I can't tear my eyes off her. First, she licks it like a lollypop, from base to tip, swirling her tongue over its head and doting on the slit – oh, fuck it feels so good. She twists her hand around the part her mouth can't reach, but after some minutes, as if all what she has been doing was a mere training, she takes all of me, all the way. I can feel her throat closing in on me; one wicked hand massaging my balls, even venturing further back; the other one flat on my stomach, testing how my belly muscles tauten with every pleasure rush that rips through my body. I moan, I groan, I'm going to fucking explode, and I tell her so. She just meets my gaze with watering eyes and hums around my cock in response. I cum so hard I almost black out. I swear I even see stars. I can feel my cum going down her throat, my cock twitching with the intensity of the orgasm.

I lay there sprawled while she licks me clean. She shrieks in laughter when I pin her to the bed and gasps when I finally rip her panties off her, the sting of the stretched fabric on the soft skin of her hips and on her clit. They are soaked, and I drank in her musky scent as I bring them to my nose.

"You've shown no mercy… don't expect me to go easy on you either," I whisper in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.

I'm trailing my fingers up her thigh, aimed at the pulsing heat between her legs, when she grips one of my shoulders and the back of my neck, bringing my face closer to hers to whisper on my lips. "Don't hold back. I want all of you, Christian, anyway, every way. I want to feel every part of you in every part of me…"

I don't let her finish. I kiss her with all of my strength, my tongue dominating her mouth, while my fingers find her heat. It's like a tight tunnel of wet, hot silk, and I just imagine how it would feel to sink my cock inside her. I'm not gentle and I'm relentless, hooking my fingers and tapping that little rough patch of hers over and over again, until her cries take a high-pitched tone; until her legs are stretched taut and her toes curled; until she is at the edge of the precipice; in that moment, I relent my movements to deep, slow thrusts while she mewls the sweet agony of delayed gratification and we both suck on my fingers, soaked in her sweet nectar. I want to drink directly from the source, so I slide down her body, opening her legs wide as I stare at her pussy; it's pink and perfect. A little bit swollen from my ministrations. I brush my nose over her clit and she sighs. I nibble her lips, the place where her thighs meet her ass. I lick her from back to front, and fuck her with my tongue, then sucking the small bundle of nerves into my mouth, making her moan and grab fistfuls of my hair. She swears like a sailor when she's in the brink of her orgasm and prays to God when she's riding it. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen and the sweetest thing I've ever tasted.

"You don't have idea…" I sigh into her mouth once I've climb over her. Her muscles are like jelly, but she drapes lazily her arms around my shoulders and snakes her legs around mine.

"I think I have," she softly says as she showers my face with tiny kisses. I capture her mouth in mine in an unhurried kiss. Her hands wander along my back, until they reach my ass and squeeze hard.

"I need to fuck you now," I grunt into her mouth, thrusting my hips against her.

"I need your cock inside me," she whispers sultrily before biting my bottom lip.

I stretch my arm to open the top drawer of my bedside table, but she stops me before I could grab a condom.

"I'm… I'm on the pill. And I'm clean. I've never done it before without a condom." Her voice is small, but not unsure.

"Are you sure, Ana? I mean, I've never done it before without a condom, neither. And, yeah, I got tested three months ago…" She looks at me… so pure and full of sincerity. I swear she can see right through me, but those eyes of hers are also a window to her soul.

I grab my cock and brush the head up and down her slit, before thrusting inside her. There's that searing heat again, but ten times higher. We fit like a puzzle, as if she was made for me and only me. She shudders and relaxes, and then shudders one more time when I begin to move. I can't think of anything better than this; her body entangled all around mine, giving as much as taking; her mouth on my skin, on my lips, chanting my name, whispering words I've longed to hear for so long. I seat on my knees and fuck her harder and faster, but I'm quickly missing the feel of her skin on mine, so I lean over her once more. I also want all of her, anyway I can get her.

We fall apart together in a tangle of limbs and flesh, rapture seeming to split my body in two with an electric charge I've never experienced. When we come down of our high, I remain inside her, kissing her face and already loving her.

* * *

 **Reviews and support for our featured author, Don't Trust Your Eyes, are much appreciated. Thank you!**

 **Find her on fanfic under her name or ID, 5217305.**


	4. Chapter 4: Singing Your Shades chp 10

**_Thank you so much! Don't forget to follow and favorite our awesome authors. Today, we present an oldie but goodie. A chapter from a fanfic writer's prior work, to remind you why you love her, or introduce you to a new fave._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **SECUDING ANA SISTERHOOD CHALLENGE**

 **** Oldies but Goodies ****

.

 **SINGING YOUR SHADES. CHAPTER 10**

by Don't Trust Your Eyes

 _(This chapter contains my very first lemon scene...)_

.

They walked together to the canopy, chatting nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Christian led her to the stage and then he went to his designated table, where his parents, sister, and also Kate were gaping with a look of confusion. All except Elliot, who had a smirk on his face and who arched a brow to Christian when he reached his chair. Christian put on an impassive face, but then winked amusingly to his brother. The rest of the people were gaping at Ana, even the other musicians on the stage, so she took the microphone with trembling hands and said:

"Well, Mr. Grey and I met some time ago, when we were younger. It's been an unexpected encounter that has brought good memories for the two of us."

A buzz then filled the room. Ana shrugged looking at Christian sideways, and he put his thumb up in agreement; his face filled with awe drawing a beaming smile to her. God, he is gorgeous, she thought.

The dinner went reasonably well; Mia harassed Christian until Grace begged her to stop and leave it for when the party ended. Kate couldn't stop gaping, looking at him and at Ana in turns, trying to assimilate that "the Christian Grey" was that sexy boy Ana had been longing for all her life. Elliot was so happy for Christian, but he also relished in his brother's tricky situation; it was quite a show seeing Christian losing part of his sacred control. And Christian… Christian was over the moon, too interested in Ana to care about other's reactions. He couldn't help staring at her all the time. She was perfection; she was a flawless siren whose call had trapped him inevitably. She knew how to soothe him and how to rouse him. She knew the appropriate words to reach to him. It was as if there was no one else in the room when she sang Van Morrison's Someone like you:

I've been traveling a hard road

looking for someone exactly like you.

I've been carrying my heavy load

waiting for the light to come

shining through.

Someone like you

makes it all worthwhile.

Someone like you

keeps me satisfied.

Someone exactly like you.

This was exactly how he was feeling; she was the light that could move his shadows aside. She shone like a star. She was an angel come down to earth. She was everything he needed. But did he deserve her? Why on earth would she want to be with someone like him? Her eyes, those powder blue crystalline pools, told him she cared, that she wanted him. But was he deceiving her? She was such a spotless creature; kind, caring, sincere, funny and outstanding, as well as being sexy as hell. And sweet as honey; he licked his lips and bit his bottom lip remembering their kiss… and her hands on his hair sending shivers down his spine. He gulped heavily and then took a deep breath, without taking his eyes off her. He definitely needed her, but what if she discovered the monster inside him?

Ana felt light as a feather. She tried to focus on her duty; she was surrounded by hundreds of people, but she only could be aware of one of them. She could feel his stare burning on her skin, making her want to moan. It was like a dream… but a dream come true; her swollen lips could testify it. She could still feel his mouth devouring her. She groaned inwardly feeling goosebumps all over her body. She also remembered his silky hair, just like she imagined it would be. She looked at him but she had to quit; otherwise, she would have melted there on the stage. You could get lost in his mesmerizing stare. And she felt that he had the power to make her do his will with only a glare of those beautiful troubled grey eyes. She meant all the words she was singing; it seemed he was all she needed, all she wanted. But why on earth would he want her? There were more beautiful, clever and richer women who would do anything to be with him. She was only a clumsy new graduate with a big hole in her pocket due to her student loans, and he was a successful, brilliant, generous man, who was so handsome it might be illegal. What if he got bored of her?

_§ § 0 § §_

When the party finished, Ana went out of the canopy with the rest of the musicians, who were smirking all the time, and helped them carry their stuff. She looked sideways at Christian, who was surrounded by his family, and he rewarded her with a shy smile. She was about to leave when Kate stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you leaving without telling me what just happened?" Kate almost yelled crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, sorry Kate. I thought you were just leaving with Elliot…" Ana answered groaning inwardly as she imagined her friend's upcoming Inquisition.

"No, not yet. Grace, Carrick, and Mia are about to question Christian. Elliot is just joining them just to make fun of his brother. And to find out the juicy details," Kate said raising her eyebrows.

Ana felt embarrassed and blushed profusely. "We just… talk," She said shyly.

"Ana, Ana, Ana… who do you think you are talking to?" Kate said tapping the ground with her foot. "He was sat right in front of me; I could see his swollen lips," she smiled mischievously.

Ana blushed beet red and leaned on her car, covering her face with both her hands. "Oh, Kate! It was magical… I don't have enough words to explain it!" She uncovered her face and raised her hands "it is just too good to be real. But dammit, I never thought he could be the Christian Grey! For God's sake, Kate, Christian Grey! I imagined him as a nice and philanthropic man in his forties with grey hair, not as the dark knight who had turned me crazy all these years! I mean… Kate, it's him. It's him." Ana was breathless.

"Wow, Ana; hush, baby. Yes, he's Christian Grey, the most eligible bachelor in the west coast, probably in all the country. You probably had known if you had read the interview…" Kate reprimanded Ana. "I am totally gobsmacked. But I can assure you he is utterly smitten with you. He was almost drooling all over the table gaping at you all the time. In fact, he watched you like a hawk."

"Yes, I could feel it…" Ana closed her eyes, feeling again that warmth surrounding her.

"And you never told me that guy was so gorgeous!" Kate said smiling.

"Yes, I did! But you never believed me!" Ana said pouting. She hugged her tightly, grateful to have such a good friend as Kate.

"Maybe it is true," Kate admitted. "Well, now you have your dark knight, but I have my prince charming," she grinned as she patted Ana's arm.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian watched with longing as Ana left the canopy. He knew he couldn't avoid what was coming next. He looked at Elliot with a death stare, who was having the time of his life seeing him in that situation. Mia started the inquisition. His parents were quieter and more discreet, but he could see the intrigued look on their eyes.

"Christian! Is she your girlfriend? She is gorgeous! So beautiful yet natural! And she has the most beautiful voice! How did you two meet?" Mia was too wordy.

"Wow, Mia. Easy, please!" Christian yelled raising his arms in defense "Anastasia is an old friend whom I had lost contact with," Christian stated, satisfied with his recap.

"But darling, I don't understand," Grace said sweetly. "Before the party started, she told me she wanted to speak to you about her father's hospital bills, and it seemed as if she didn´t know you. I mean… she is an adorable young lady, I really like her, but…"

"What your mother is trying to tell you is that all this is a little bit weird," his father Carrick said, finishing Grace's sentence for her.

"I know it's some kind difficult to understand…" Christian sighed. "Did she really tell you about Ray's hospital bills? What did she tell you exactly?" He asked amused.

"She told me that she was really grateful, but that she wanted to pay you back. And she asked me to introduce her to you, so I assumed she didn't know you," Grace stated.

"Did she?" Christian smiled fondly.

"Brother, please, put them out of their misery!" Elliot said laughing.

"Yes, you are right, bro," Christian sighed again. "It is a long and beautiful story. Mum, I was going to tell you I had known someone when Elena interrupted us. Well, Anastasia and I met six years ago in a piano shop. We chatted a little, maybe for 10 minutes or so, and then we never met again. We even didn't know each other's names," Christian thought for a moment how to explain the situation in a simple way. He couldn't tell his family'I've been obsessed with her for six fucking years, and now thank Lord we've finally met'. "We got in contact again by chance some months ago, but we haven't met in person yet until today. It has been, as Anastasia said, a really unexpected event." Christian felt satisfied with his explanation.

"But she was Katherine's roommate, and you even were paying her father's hospital bills, and didn't you know that she was that girl you had met six years ago?" Carrick asked arching a brow.

"Yes, you are right. We had planned to meet after her graduation, but then the accident happened, and she never had the opportunity to explain," Christian replied, growing slightly tired of the conversation.

"And why did you tell Elliot and not me?" Mia pouted.

"Mia, I'm his big brother," Elliot said pointing at himself with his index finger and a beaming smile.

It was the end of the conversation. Carrick thought it made no sense; there were some many uncoordinated facts in that story, but he didn't want to push his son. Grace didn't understand the most part of the story, but she was so happy to see her son happy that she didn't care. And Mia thought that it was one of the most romantic stories she had ever heard. Christian sighed relieved that the Grey inquisition was finished.

_§ § 0 § §_

They went to their respective apartments, unable to stop thinking about the other. What a night! Ana took a shower, the hot water cascading over her, warming her already warm skin. Flashes of him kissing her came when she closed her eyes; his luscious lips, his hands caressing her face, his hot body pinned to hers. She wanted him so bad… She had never experienced such attraction for anyone. She dried herself rapidly and put on her bedclothes, a t-shirt and some shorts. But she couldn't sleep at all. Her eyes wouldn't stay shut, because when she closed them she entered in a frenzied turmoil of images whose protagonist was Christian. She quit trying and prepared herself a tea. She switched on the radio while pacing back and forth in the kitchen. A hypnotic, sensual, smooth melody with a pounding drum and a husky guitar riff enveloped her like black velvet and the lyrics of the song voiced her own thoughts:

 _Have you got color in your cheeks?_

 _Do you ever get that feeling that you can't shift the tide_

 _that sticks around like something's in your teeth?_

 _Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

 _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week._

 _How many secrets can you keep?_

 _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_

 _when I play it on repeat_

 _until I fall asleep_

 _spilling drinks on my settee._

 _Do I wanna know_

 _if this feeling flows both ways?_

 _Sad to see you go._

 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay._

 _Baby we both know_

 _that the nights were mainly made for saying_

 _things that you can't say tomorrow day._

 _Crawling back to you._

 _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

 _'Cause I always do._

 _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new._

 _Now I've thought it through._

 _Crawling back to you._

Ana closed her eyes. She was breathless. She needed him. She needed him right at that moment. She felt a heavy load on her chest and an unsettling feeling in her belly that made her moan.

Christian felt like he was about to explode. Her scent did not leave him despite the long and hot shower. In fact, it turned things worse, imagining her wet naked body against the tiles. Her sweet moan and the feeling of her soft lips were etched in his mind, and his hands were itching to touch her again. He inhaled sharply. She had told him to come whenever he wanted. It was an invitation, wasn't it? He looked at the clock on his bedside table; it was not too late after all, it was a Friday night. But he didn't want to scare her. He sighed, frustrated about his fucking hesitancy again, and switched on the radio. The words of the man singing echoing what was consuming him:

 _So have you got the guts?_

 _Been wondering if your heart's still open and_

 _if so I wanna know what time it shuts._

 _Simmer down and pucker up._

 _I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just I'm constantly_

 _on the cusp of trying to kiss you._

 _I don't know if you feel the same as I do._

 _But we could be together if you wanted to._

 _Do I wanna know_

 _if this feeling flows both ways?_

 _Sad to see you go._

 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay._

 _Baby we both know_

 _that the nights were mainly made for saying_

 _things that you can't say tomorrow day._

 _Crawling back to you._

His face filled with determination. He had to see her. He had waited enough. He grabbed a t-shirt and blue jeans, dressed quickly and stormed out to find her, avoiding Taylor just before the elevator doors closed.

He drove towards her apartment as if the devil himself were pursuing him. He checked twice the address that Elliot had written on a paper napkin before ringing the bell.

Ana quivered when the bell rang. She gulped and went tiptoeing to the door. With shaking hands, she took the intercom. She had to clear her voice before asking.

"Who's there?" She said with a high-pitched voice.

"It's Christian," He answered with a hoarse voice, trying to seem calm.

She pressed the button to open the door without saying a word. In fact, she couldn't; her mouth had gone completely dry and there was a lump in her throat. He had come.

Christian pushed the door and rushed to the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He climbed the steps two by two. The soft knock on the door startled Ana, who was stood stock-still in the same spot. That moment was when she realized what she was wearing; it was too late to change clothes. Blushing, she opened the door shyly.

Christian was holding his breath until the door opened, and then, his heart missed a beat with the vision of Ana. She had her chocolate brown hair loose, the soft curls waving around her lovely face. Her eyelids were slightly drooped, but showing those mesmerizing blue eyes. There was a soft pink blush on her cheeks and a shy smile was playing on her lips. She was wearing an oversized blue t-shirt that hung loosely, showing the flawless skin of her neck and one of her shoulders. She was barefoot, and those tight shorts showed her bare legs, that seemed endless. He felt thirsty and hungry for her, all at the same time.

"Hi" he managed to say.

"Hi" she answered breathlessly. She looked at him mesmerized. He had that tousled sexy hair. His eyes were a darker shade of grey and his gaze burned into her skin. His full lips, slightly parted, were surrounded by soft stubble, surely due to the late hours. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showcased his broad shoulders and his muscular arms. And those jeans hanging perfectly on his hips, not too tight, but enough to let the imagination guess what was under them… Christian ran his hand through his hair and Ana woke up from her trance.

"Ummm, sorry," she said blushing again. "Come in, please."

Christian felt relieved. His beaming smile made Ana's heart skip a beat again and her interior melt. It was the most beautiful smile and she wanted to see it every single day of her life.

The two of them remained stood up in the middle of the living room, one in front of the other, in silence. Christian had his hands stuffed into his pockets, looking around the room. Ana put one of her feet on top of the other, curling her toes and flexing the knee, rubbing her legs slightly while playing with the hem of her t-shirt. It was a gesture of shyness, but Christian couldn't help staring at her bare legs again and imagining the feel of the soft skin of her inner thighs brushing his cheeks. He inhaled sharply and looked her in the eye. Ana felt her mouth go dry and wetness between her thighs with the look of hunger in Christian's eyes, and she turned around and went to the kitchen, gulping profusely, to avoid the impulse of throwing herself over him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She said staring at the interior of the fridge, feeling the cool that emanated from it.

"Some water would be fine, thank you," He said, mentally beating his forehead, thinking that he might have scared her.

Ana hesitated before speaking again.

"You know I didn't know you were… well, 'the Christian Grey', don't you?" Ana said grabbing a bottle of water.

"I do," he sighed. "I didn't know you were Ms. Kavanagh's roommate neither. If I only had known…"

"Kate said you asked about me… about Midnight Sun, after the interview," She handed him a glass of cool water.

"I was trying to reach to you as soon as possible. The idea of meeting after the graduation came to my mind that day." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I didn't come. I assure you I was really looking forward to it" Ana replied softly.

"You don't have to be sorry, Ana. Your father was in an accident, you missed your graduation ceremony and I behaved like a sulky teenager." His fingertips slightly brushed her hand when taking the glass, switching on that electricity between them. "I… came to Mr. Harris' shop. I mean, six years ago. But it was late." He said watching her intently. Ana gulped.

"I waited for you every day after our encounter, in hopes you appear. But I understood your reasons for not coming then," She took a sip of her water. "Over the years it became like a repeated dream on my mind; something between fantasy and reality, always accompanying me. I got used to it. Too used to it." Ana looked into Christian's eyes. His breathing was erratic and he had a pained look in his eyes. "I was just a silly girl, and you were…"

Christian didn't let Ana finish the sentence. "You weren't just a silly girl, Anastasia. You were and you are now the only person who has reached into my soul, going beyond the surface. Your eyes seem to be capable of seeing my secrets, my dark soul, but without judging me. But you were too young. I tried to leave you alone, but I couldn't. I couldn't help thinking about you night and day, so I decided to come back to the shop, only to see you again. But it was too late. Mr. Harris told me you had moved with your stepfather." Christian remembered the way he felt, closing his eyes. "I was devastated, lost, but at the same time relieved you were ok," Christian kept his eyes closed. "I was no good for you. I am no good for you, but…"

Christian opened his eyes feeling the closeness of her warmth, finding Ana just a few inches in front of him. She was staring at him, with a look of pure love in her eyes.

"Ana, I…" Christian whispered.

"Shhhh," She put a finger on his lips, sending shivers through his spine. She took the glass from his hand and left it on the counter. "I'm scared too, Christian. But I want you to know I won't hurt you. Ever". She knew she had to be strong if she wanted it to work. She didn't know the origin of his pain, but she could see it in his eyes, from the very first moment she saw him six years ago, and she wanted to be the one who washed it away.

Christian relished in the touch of her hand on his face. It was good. It was sweet and loving and tender; just the way he thought it would be. He closed the space between them and leaned his head towards her, brushing the tip of his nose with hers.

"Oh, Ana…" He whispered. She could feel his warm breath over her skin. "I'm a very troubled man."

"I know," She said breathlessly. "I don't mind at all."

"But I want you. I wanted you from the very first moment I saw you," he said brushing his hands up her arms, barely touching her. Ana's knees went weak. "It was wrong six years ago… but now it's good. So fucking good," Christian said, mostly to himself. He inhaled sharply, writing in stone in his brain the words he was about to say. "I trust you."

He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, as if it were some kind of ritual, before he stood, in all his God-like glory, bare-chested in front of Ana. She ran her eyes from his lean abdomen to his muscular chest, seeing the small circular scars scattered over it, and then to his grey eyes, which showed fear, pain, and hope. Realization hit her, so using all her strength, and leaving aside her fears and lack of self-esteem, she took off her t-shirt too and threw it on the floor, to show him her devotion. She gulped again, parting her lips, watching him intently with a look full of apprehension. Christian's eyes went wide and then turned into a darker shade of grey, filled with awe and lust staring hungrily at her bare breasts. He growled and leaped on her, enveloping her in a tight embrace crushing his mouth to hers and relishing the contact of her soft skin against his chest. It felt incredibly good. Ana answered avidly, devouring his mouth and fisting her hands in his hair, pulling him against her even more. Her back hit against the counter, and he ran his hands through her neck, her chest, her breasts and her abdomen, soft moans escaping from her mouth. He spread light kisses all over her face, before teasing her earlobe with his teeth and tormenting her by sucking and biting the side of her neck down to her collarbone. He returned his attention to her mouth again, intruding his tongue between her parted lips. He had one of his hands in the small of her back and with the other one, he began caressing softly one of her breasts. Ana moaned into his mouth and then he pinched her nipple between his fingers, enlarging it, sending shivers all over her body. She moaned loudly and he bit the tip of her chin, growling again.

He grabbed her backside with both his hands and lifted her pinning her against the wall, while she enclosed him in her arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Your bedroom…" he whispered against her lips between kisses.

"That door" She whispered back in his ear, pointing with her chin to the right direction and then assaulted hungrily his neck.

He rushed to her bedroom and he laid her down tenderly on the bed. He stared at her in awe; her chestnut hair spread sexily on the duvet, her lovely face flushed pink, her mesmerizing eyes shining and her full lips swollen by their kissing. Her porcelain skin glowed in the soft light of the bedroom, barely covered by those tight shorts. Her dark nipples defiantly pointing at him. He licked his upper lip slowly and Ana felt her insides clench, tightening her thighs and covering her abdomen with both hands, stifling a moan. He smirked.

Ana gulped profusely. She stared at Christian, relishing in his breath-taking figure; that sexy tousled hair, those bottomless grey eyes, capable of showing thousands of emotions in a minute, that square jaw with those luscious lips. His broad chest and his strong arms, ending with those elegant hands. His lean abdomen with his rock hard abs and that enticing happy trail… The blue jeans hanging deliciously on his narrow hips, showcasing that memorable bulging in his groin.

He took one of Ana's feet in his hands and kissed her instep. Leaning on her elbows Ana watched him as he trailed gentle kisses up her right leg, while gently caressing and stroking the other, parting them as he slowly positioned himself between them, like a panther. When he reached the top of Ana's inner thighs, he inhaled brushing the tip of his nose against it.

"Your scent is intoxicating, Ana…" He said huskily. Ana was speechless, staring open-mouthed at him, desire filling her insides and not wanting him to stop, ever. But when he was biting the skin of her abdomen near the hem of her shorts, she returned to her senses for a moment.

"Christian, I… I have to tell you something," she said breathlessly.

He raised his mesmerizing gaze to hers and leaned over her, pressing his groin to hers and spreading soft kisses on her jaw.

"You are the most breath-taking creature, Ana," he whispered in her ear. "Tell me, baby."

"I… I want you so badly," Ana said huskily "but you have to know that I never…" Ana's hesitation startled Christian and he stopped kissing her and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong, Ana?" He said, caressing her face with his fingertips.

"Nothing's wrong, Christian," she assured him with a smile. "I'm ok, everything is perfect. You are amazing," she sighed "but, well, I have never gone all the way…" she blushed.

"What?" Christian frowned.

"You know, with sex…" Ana's face drew an embarrassed smile.

Christian could not believe that such a goddess like her, breathtakingly beautiful, sexy as hell, had never had sex before.

"Are you a…?" Christian began asking her.

"Virgin? Yes." Ana ended the sentence, covering her face with both her hands. He tenderly moved them from her face and looked at her intently. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Is it because of your mother's husband? Did he do something to you before you moved from Seattle…?" His eyes changed to a cold shade of steel and he was clenching his jaw, but his touch was gentle.

Ana realized what was he meaning and her mind went to that strange time of her life. She mentally shook her head not to think about it and caressed gently his cheek, feeling that soft stubble, drawing a reassuring smile on her face. He leaned his face into her hand.

"No, Christian. Those were some strange days, but that's not the reason," She felt his body relax. "It could sound weird or cheesy, but I suppose I was waiting for the right guy," she answered with a smile, her hand still gently touching his face. Christian's eyes went wide and he gaped at her as she continued; "I couldn't because I felt as if I were cheating," She sighed. "It felt as if you were who was kissing me, or touching me… you know. I couldn't do it." She lowered her gaze, slightly embarrassed.

Christian stared at her for ages. He first felt angry thinking about someone touching her. Then, he felt relieved. Then, ecstatic, thinking he would be the first one for her. Finally, his self-loathing resurfaced and felt unworthy of her, and a kind of monster for corrupting her pure core.

"Say something, please" She pleaded.

He sighed and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Oh, Ana. You are… so different from all that I know. I don't want to ruin you," he whispered.

"Christian, I trust you. And I want you. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. I couldn't help it; it was beyond my will," she reached closer to him and whispered in his ear "please, make love to me."

Christian felt shivers down his spine feeling her breath on his neck and her soft lips brushing his earlobe. He moaned at her words and a blissful warmth filled his chest, spreading all over his body. They kissed first sweetly, then hungrily. Christian's hands were all over her body. Ana slipped hers on Christian's backside, pulling him closer, and then reached to his bulging groin to undo the zip of his strained jeans. She caressed him softly, feeling his hard rock erection and the moistening between her legs. Christian moaned and then, abruptly, he opened his eyes:

"Ana, do you have any condoms…? I don't!" His face was priceless.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that!" Ana smacked her forehead mentally. "Maybe Kate has some of them… Wait a minute." Ana kissed him briefly in the lips and ran to Kate's bedroom.

Christian took a deep breath. He was about to combust; all his control faded only seeing her. He had to calm himself if he wanted it to last; it was Ana's first time, and he wanted it to be memorable for her. He stood up and rolled his head, taking deep breaths. He took off his shoes and socks. Then, he saw an iPod on Ana's desk, and an idea came to his mind. He searched for an appropriate song and selected it, smiling at the thought of their lovemaking with it. He put the iPod on the docking station at the same time Ana entered the room shaking in her hand a sealed box of condoms, with a shy smile on her face. She was glorious in her almost nakedness, which he was about to solve by peeling those tiny shorts off her. He pressed the play button and put the song on repeat. Then, he kneeled on the bed and made a gesture to Ana to come to him. Ana felt her heartbeat adjusting to the rhythm of the drum and then the sound of deep keyboard and base notes reverberating in her belly. She bit her lip at the sight of that Greek God in front of her; it was the sexiest vision she could imagine and she wanted to lose herself with him. She approached him slowly and climbed the bed like a kitten, throwing the box carelessly on it. They stayed kneeling on the bed, one in front of the other just a few inches apart, staring at their hooded eyes. The deep husky voice of the singer enveloping them:

 _Sometimes I slide away_

 _silently._

 _I slowly lose myself_

 _over and over._

 _Take comfort in my skin_

 _endlessly._

 _Surrender to my will_

 _forever and ever._

She reached her hand to brush her fingertips through his abs, looking him in the eye, searching for his silent approval, but his stare only showed pure lust; all trace of fear was gone. She lowered her touch to his low abdomen, feeling the tickle of the hair of his happy trail. He grabbed the hem of her shorts and slowly pulled it down, along with her pants, digging his fingers in the flesh of her bottom. He turned her over on the bed and continued peeling off the clothes down her legs, before tossing them on the ground. He contemplated her once again, and then leaped on her to kiss her passionately.

 _I dissolve in trust._

 _I will sing with joy._

 _I will end up dust._

 _I'm in heaven._

She managed to remove his jeans and boxers in one shot. They were all lips, tongues, teeth, and hands. Christian brushed his fingers between her folds, relishing at the heat and the wetness and Ana moaned in his mouth as she pressed her pelvis to his hand. He slipped a finger inside her and began moving it in and out slowly while circling her clit with his thumb and ravaging her neck. Ana's knuckles went white as she clenched her fists grabbing the sheets. She moaned loudly as she felt her muscles clench and her climax overcame. He stared at her, trying to memorize all her lovely features.

 _I stand in golden rays_

 _radiantly._

 _I burn a fire of love_

 _over and over._

 _Reflecting endless light_

 _relentlessly._

 _I have embraced the flame_

 _forever and ever._

When she came to her senses again, she opened her eyes to see him staring intently. His eyes were clouded by some unnamed emotion and he was smiling sweetly.

"You are amazing, Ana" he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe. "Now I want to taste you; you must be delicious," he kissed her briefly on the lips and then trailed kisses all over her body, going south, stopping momentarily in her breasts and massaging them until he reached her sex. He looked up to her face, positioning his strong hands at her inner thighs and spreading her legs. She gasped when he brushed his nose between her folds and moaned when he licked all her sex with his tongue flat.

"Sweet as honey…" He whispered huskily.

Then, he circled his tongue around her most sensitive area, sucking it, first gently, then harder, until she came hard again, screaming his name.

He faced her while licking his lips. Ana grabbed his head and pulled him close to kiss him hard, savoring her arousal through his lips. She wanted him inside her as she needed the air to breathe.

Without saying a word, she reached for the box of condoms and took one. With trembling hands, she rolled it along his impressive erection. Christian moaned with her touch; he wanted to bury himself in those warm folds of her. He positioned himself in her entrance, teasing her by first skimming the tip of his shaft against her folds.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked her looking her in the eye.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

With one slow but firm movement, he entered her slippery entrance. It was fucking amazing; like soft warm silk tightening around him. Ana gasped with the sharp pain of the first stroke, but it was short and rapidly it was replaced by the irresistible fullness of him inside her.

"Are you ok Ana? I'm going to move now…" Christian said against her lips. She could only nod in assent.

Christian began moving slowly, watching her every reaction to assure she was ok. When she moaned softly and began moving her pelvis he buried his head on her neck and deepened his thrusts. He forgot about the whole world; it was only her, only them; it was all that mattered. He concentrated in the feeling of her warmth around him, her intoxicating scent, her soft skin against his, her soft moans in his ear. He went faster when she placed her hands on his backside and moaned feeling her fingers dig into his skin. They kissed passionately; Ana's hands entangled in his hair. She wrapped her legs around him and he growled as he went deeper inside her. She bent her head back as she felt her insides clench around him and climaxed furiously again. Christian followed her, moaning loudly, with the most incredible orgasm of his entire life.

 _I will scream The Word._

 _Jump into the void._

 _I will guide the herd_

 _up to heaven._

When they came down to earth from their own heaven, they rolled on the bed, Ana lying half on top of him. Her head rested on his chest, one of her hands on his sweaty abdomen. She took a deep breath, inhaling his magic scent. He absent-mindedly brushed her hair off her sticky face. He took her hand and planted a kiss in the middle of her palm. Christian felt secure and complete with her. She was the missing piece; not his fucking ridiculous attempts to be in control. She and only she could heal him.

"Thank you." He said with a look full of awe and gratitude. She was about to say something when he placed her hand flat on his chest, pressing it with his own one.

Ana felt his muscles tense and then relax in a nanosecond. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she understood it was something related with those scars on his chest, and that it seemed that he had some kind of fear of being touched there. But not by her. Ana's eyes filled with happy tears watching his beaming smile, the most beautiful she had never seen, and those grey eyes full of joy and calmness.

 **These are the songs in this chapter:**

 **Someone like you. Van Morrison.**

 **Do I wanna know? Arctic Monkeys.**

 **Heaven. Depeche Mode.**

* * *

 **Reviews, follow and favorite- please support for our featured author, Don't Trust Your Eyes. Thank you!**

 **Find her on fanfic under her name or ID, 5217305.**


	5. Chapter 5: BAD GIRL

**_Don't forget to follow us in the The Playroom of the Sisterhood on FB. Which of our fabu writers will be the next to publish a book? Madison Quinn and A. M. Williams and Lanie Love can all be found on Instagram. Lanie has a new book, Indian Summer coming soon. It's a taboo steamy, sizzler of love and lust. Pre-order on her website lanie love dot you know the rest ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **SECUDING ANA SISTERHOOD CHALLENGE**

.

 **BAD GIRL**

by Mllezeau

.

Christian

I can't even hide the smug smile on my face as I punch in the code for my new penthouse apartment. Well, apartment is an understatement. It's palatial. I don't think William and Kate's home can compare to my eight thousand square foot penthouse. No, sir. My place will make theirs look like a double wide.

I, Christian Grey, 30 year old phenomenon. Taking the world of mergers and acquisitions by storm. Kicking ass and taking names, and now I have a place that will showcase my success.

Mom and Mia helped me search. Mom wanted me to buy a house near her in Bellevue, but I wanted the city life. I'm a bachelor, and I plan on being a bachelor forever, so why live like an old man in suburbia. No fucking way.

I take the elevator all the way up. The place is not move in ready yet. There are several people in the apartment painting and taking measurements, or doing whatever the fuck they need to do in order for me to move in. This is the last thing that needs to be done so that the furniture my decorator picked out can be delivered. All of the appliances are covered in plastic while the walls are being painted some color Mia picked out.

I nod to everyone. I was here earlier so they know who I am. I quickly make my way into the bedroom, where I think I left my briefcase, which holds some information that I will need for a meeting tomorrow.

I take the stairs two at a time, and practically jog to the bedroom. As I get closer, I hear music. Very loud music. So loud that the person inside the bedroom doesn't hear me approach. As I step inside, I realize the music is coming from the bathroom. I make my way there and stand at the door, mesmerized. I can only see the back of her, and she's small. She's covering the bathroom counters in plastic probably so the painters can paint this room next. She's singing along, but offkey, to some random song. The song ends and another one starts to play.

It's Usher's Bad Girl.

I watch as she starts to slowly move her hips to the rhythm of the song. Once again, she starts singing offkey, but it's not her words I hear, it's the movement of her body.

Sho nuff  
Shawty  
What he do, yeah?  
Pimpin', oh boy uh

What cha'll know about a supermodel  
Fresh outta Elle magazine  
Buy her own bottles  
Look pimp juice, I need me one  
Bad than a mutha  
I hear you sayin'  
I need a bad girl  
If you're a bad girl

Players when you see me  
Act like you know me  
I keep a dollar worth of dimes  
You know pimpin' ain't easy  
For all my chicks in the club  
Who knows how to cut a rug  
If you're a bad girl  
Get at me bad girl

Oh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
Get at me bad girl

She grinds, shakes her ass all with her back to me. I involuntarily swallow as she drops it low, opens her legs and sensually dances. Her back is still to me, but I admire the shape of her ass as she slowly grinds. She stands back up, sticks her ass in the air and shakes said ass before standing up fully.

I take a moment to admire the picture in front of me. She's in tiny shorts which are completely inappropriate for the job she's doing. She already has paint all the way down the back of her legs. Even her socks and sneakers are covered in paint. Sneakers which have seen better says.

I will my dick to not get any harder as she drops low again as Usher continues to croon about how sexy this bad girl is. Before she can shake her ass for me again, the song is cut off by the ringing of her phone. She takes the call and puts the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, bitch!" Is how she answers the phone.

"You're the bitch, bitch!" Is the other female's response. My heart almost stops when I hear my mystery dancer giggle.

"What you want? You know I'm working. A girl's gotta earn a living," she says.

"It's bullshit, Ana. I told you I would have supported you this summer."

"I don't take handouts, Kate. Besides, my real job starts in a week, so no more cleaning jobs, thank fucking goodness. You should see this place," she says.

"Yeah? It's nice?"

"Nice ain't the word, Katherine. This place is huge! It's still empty so it looks even bigger than it is. There's a gym in the apartment, and a theatre room. I'm surprised this egomaniac didn't put a pool inside this damn place. And I hear only one person is going to live here. Whoever it is is rich as fuck and has some sort of inferiority complex," she says convincingly. She starts to move to the edge of the bathroom, so I duck against the wall, where she can't see me, but I can still hear her. Little does she know that I fought for a pool, but it was against regulation.

"And here I thought your major was English lit, not psychology," her friend says.

"Well, I had to take an intro to psych class so that practically makes me an expert." They both laugh. "But listen, this place is about a million thousand square feet. Whoever owns it, and I'm going to take a wild guess and bet it's a man, is compensating for something. I bet he has mommy issues. Oh, or a small dick or something." I listen as both girls giggle. I should step forward and say I have neither mommy issues nor a small dick, but I don't. I just continue to listen.

"Or maybe he just likes to have lots of space," her friend says in defense of me.

"Nah, that's not it. Small dickitis," Ana says, and they both erupt in laughter.

Now, I'm offended. I have the opposite of a small dick. I've pleasured countless women with this dick. Women have shown signs of fear when they first feast their eyes on this dick. I've left women panting and wanting more of this dick. This girl bumping and grinding in my bathroom would be ripped in half by this dick. Not that I would let this judgmental little shrew anywhere near this dick. She's not worthy.

"You're obsessed with this guy's small dick. You need to get some, and I have just the thing that might get us both laid tonight," her friend says.

"What? A miracle? I'm not interested. Men are pigs."

"True, but who cares? You're not looking to get married, just to have fun," Kate says.

I see Ana wince.

"Married? Heaven forbid. I'd sooner join a convent. So, what's this plan?"

"Remember when I interviewed Christian Grey right before graduation for the WSU newspaper?" My ears perk up at the mention of my name. I think back to an interview I had for the WSU newspaper with a Katherine Kavanagh, and it all clicks. No wonder her voice sounded so familiar. I remember that interview. Katherine was so damn shrill, bossy and very condescending. I know this because, minus the shrill part, I'm the same way. It takes one to know one. I remember the satisfaction I took in kicking her out of my office after she asked me if I was gay.

"Remember? That's all you talked about for months before. And then after, you cursed his name everyday for weeks. I told your ass not ask the man if he was gay. What about him? You hate his guts."

"Well, I just got a thank you from his office, along with complimentary entry into The Mile High Club for six. We get free drinks all night!"

"Really? Why would he do this? I think he hates you as much as you hate him."

"His secretary probably did it. I bet he has no idea. Anyway, I just got it because the letter went to our old address in Portland and it just got forwarded here. You in? You better be in, bitch! Jose and Ethan are coming. With you me and their dates, that's six." She's right. I had no idea Andrea did that. Had I known, I would have told her not to bother.

"I'm in. It's the least that asshole could do." Asshole? The nerve of these fucking women. This Ana person doesn't even know me, but she's here in my apartment talking shit about me and the size of my dick. Fuck them both!

"He's definitely an asshole. I still can't believe he called my father to bitch about me. What a damn baby. He's going to need a thicker skin in the business world if he's going to be so offended because he was asked if he was gay. And then to complain to my dad! What did he think daddy was going to do? Take away my trust fund?"

"I bet he's homophobic. Why else would he be so angry?" Now, I am fucking angry. This woman doesn't know shit about me, but she's going to throw out that word, which is totally untrue, by the way. Fucking shrew.

"Probably. Anyway, I'm gonna go put some outfits together for us for tonight. We're going to run a huge tab on Christian fucking Grey tonight. Later, bitch!" Katherine says before ending the call.

Bad Girl comes back on just as Ana finishes putting plastic on all the counters in the bathroom. I decide to step to the door just as she turns around. She slams into my chest and starts to fall backwards. On instinct, I reach out and grab her by her shoulders. Once she's steady on her feet, I let her shoulders go and finally look at her face.

For a shrew, she's downright beautiful. Clear blue eyes, flawless skin, a cute little button nose, and one beauty mark on her left cheek. I drink her in as I look at her full lips. I hold back a groan as her little pink tongue sticks out as she licks her bottom lip.

She's looking at me too. I stand there so she can get a full view. I know women find me attractive. I'm tall, broad shouldered and I work out. My hair's always a mess, but women love to run their fingers through it. Even though dad is always telling me I need to be clean shaven for the business world, I always have a five o'clock shadow. The women love that, too.

I watch as she looks at me from the bottom up. I wait for her to look me in the eye, and when she does, we stand there in silence and stare at each other. I immediately feel a connection when our eyes lock. I can't explain it, but I know she feels it too. Maybe it's in the way her breath hitches, or the way a small blush creeps across her cheeks. Maybe it's in the way she quickly averts her eyes.

I also know that she has no idea what Christian Grey looks like.

"You should really watch where you're going," she says nastily.

"Me? Maybe you should watch where the fuck _you're_ going?"

"Right. I'm the problem. You creep in here and nearly knock me to my death and I'm the one who should watch where I'm going. And you're late, by the way," she says.

"Excuse me? Knock you to your death? Are you a drama major? And late for what? And who died and made you the timekeeper around here?" I ask her as I cross my arms across my chest.

"I became the timekeeper the minute I had to do your job. You were supposed to be here to cover the counters. Anyway, the paint brushes and the paint are over there." She tries to walk past me, but I grab her by her elbow, putting her back into the bathroom facing me.

"You think I'm a painter?" I ask in disbelief. The clothes I'm wearing alone are worth over two thousand dollars. Hell, my Gucci loafers cost almost two grand.

"Painter. Watercolorist. Scene Portrayer. Abstractionist. Artist. Postimpressionist. Whatever the fuck you want to call yourself." She tries to pull her elbow out of my grasp, but I don't let go.

"Let me go, or you'll regret it when my knee hits your balls."

I pull her closer to me.

"I dare you." My eyes lock with hers. I see the fire in her eyes, and I prepare myself to block her hit, but after she looks at me for a few more seconds, the fire ebbs. She pulls her elbow, and I let her go this time.

"Perv! You'd probably like that. Have fun painting, oil master," she says as she walks out of the bathroom and out of the room.

What the fuck just happened?

I grab my phone and call my brother, and over the next few minutes we make plans to meet at the Mile High Club tonight.

"I'm surprised your ass wants to hang out tonight, Christian. I thought you'd be spending Friday night picking out curtains and china for your fancy ass place."

"You live one floor below me, remember. The minute I closed on the penthouse you decided you had to have a place at Escala too, so shut the hell up," I say to him.

He grins and puts his arms around my shoulder as we are escorted to the VIP section of the club.

"It's gonna be a good night, baby bro." We the most expensive whiskey as it's being served, I look down to the main section of the club as I wait for bad girl to arrive.

"Fuck, that's good!" Elliot yells as he signals our server for two more shots. I continue to scan the room for my prey as more and more people come in.

"If I don't get fucked tonight, just take me somewhere and shoot me," he says dramatically. I just smile at him. He's with a new woman almost every weekend, but I have higher standards than my brother. I prefer quality, while his main goal is quantity. Not that I don't get my fair share. "I might even find one for you, bro." I watch in amusement as he downs his third shot.

"Don't worry about me. I can find my-." I stop talking as I see her walk in with her friend looking the epitome of a bad girl. She has the body of a devil with the face of an angel.

She's dressed all in black, if you call her outfit being dressed. She's in a strapless black dress that barely falls to her upper thighs. It shows off her curves and her amble breasts. How the fuck did I miss those glorious tits hours ago? Was it because I was so lost in the way she was moving her ass to the music? Was I too lost in her blue eyes when she finally turned around and acknowledged my existence?

Elliot's yapping in the background about something, but I barely hear him. All I see is her as she talks to Kate Kavanagh and four other people. I recognize Ethan Kavanagh, and he's with a leggy Asian girl who looks like she hasn't eaten in months.

They're with another couple. A Hispanic couple who are so into each other the rest of the club can just fade away. They're led to the other VIP section. I made sure of it when I called earlier. I don't want to chance her seeing and recognizing me.

I continue to nod at Elliot every few seconds as he continues to talk, but I'm stalking my prey every single second. Her and her group of friends are laughing while they continue to order drinks. Ethan must be the Elliot of the group because he has everyone laughing. Everyone except for his very unhappy date, who has her arms crossed and a look on her face like she just sucked a lemon.

Ethan tries to make her laugh, but she just pushes him away, which causes the rest of the table to laugh harder.

When she takes her third drink, I've seen enough. She can't be drunk for what I have in mind, otherwise, I won't be able to do it. I text the kitchen staff and have then deliver one of each appetizer to their table.

Minutes later, they're served, and I watch in satisfaction and bad girl eats some of everything. Ethan's date nibbles on some celery, but god bless her.

"El, I'm going to need your help," I say as the Ethan and his date and the other couple gets up to go dance. Elliot looks at me, smiling at me mischievously. He always knows when I'm up to no good.

"Anything for my baby brother," he says.

"See those two girls over there?" I ask as I point toward them. "I need you to keep the blonde occupied while I talk to her friend. Keep her away until I come to you guys. You think you can do that?"

"Can I do that? Does a bear take a shit in the woods? Leave it to me. You like that little brunette over there? She's cute, bro. Really cute. Too bad you already called dibs," he jokes as he licks his lips.

"Yeah, too fucking bad. Go get the blonde, or are you too much of a limp dick?" I taunt him. His only response is to give me the middle finger as he leaves the table and walks over to our prey.

Whatever he says works because she's smiling and batting her eyelashes at him in no time. I think I saw bad girl roll her eyes at them at one point. Soon he asks her to dance and escorts her to the other side of the club.

Damn, I have the best big brother.

She's all alone now. She's looking around, probably hoping someone will come and ask her to dance. She gets up and walks to the bar.

Show time.

I give a nod to the DJ as I make my way to the bar. She's sipping on some girly pink drink as I slide in next to her.

"My bad," I say as I not so accidentally bump her shoulder.

"Watch it. I almost dropped this very expensive drink," she says before turning those baby blues on me. She recognizes me instantly.

"If it isn't Picasso," she says. "You done painting your masterpiece?"

"Yeah. Can't wait for you to see it, bad girl." I think she blushes when she hears that name.

"Yeah. Like I'll ever step foot in that pretentious asshole's house again," she says dismissively. What the fuck is this girl's problem with me? She doesn't even know who the fuck I am and she's judging?

"What pretentious asshole?"

"Whoever owns that damn place. You've got to be a show off to want it. Anyway, the days of me cleaning up after people lazy assholes are over. I'm starting a new job soon. I'll leave kissing up to Seattle's elite to you know, master artist." She tries to flag the bartender down for a drink, but as inconspicuously as possible, I shake my head no at him.

When an upbeat song by Bruno Mars starts to play, she puts down her glass and grabs my hand.

"Dance with me, Rembrandt." I pull her onto the dancefloor, mindful of keeping her away from Kavanagh. We lose ourselves to the music. I've always been a good dancer, but she's an even better one. And she's sexy as fuck as she shakes her ass and hips.

When a slower song by Ed Sheeren starts to play, I pull her closer and feel her breasts against my chest. I put my face on her neck and inhale her lavender scent.

As per my request from earlier, Usher's Bad Girl starts to play. I feel a change in her body immediately.

Her body comes alive. She was sexy before this song, but there's something about this song that causes her to lose her inhibitions. She moves even closer into my body and grinds on my dick, making me fully hard instead of just partially. Not only she grinding on me, but her hands are roaming my body.

I match her moves as she walks around me, her hand tracing my chest and back. She she's back in front of me, she turns around and I pull her back to my front, grinding my desire on her tight, little ass.

I swear I hear her whimper in the middle of the dance floor. She turns and faces me again, this time her beautiful blue eyes locked on my gray ones. She wants me. I know it. She knows it. And I'm going to have her.

As Usher continues to sing, I pull her to me without breaking eye contact. Our hips are aligned and practically glued to each other. It's a slow dance of seduction in the middle of the Mile High Club. Even though we're surrounded by probably two hundred people, there's just the two of us here.

I slowly lean my head down, and she reaches her head up to meet me half way. It's like fire on gasoline when our lips touch. She opens her mouth for me and I instantly invade, giving her my tongue.

She doesn't hold back as she starts to suck on my tongue at the same time that she continues to grind on me on the dance floor. Her hands are everywhere. She's touching my chest, my neck, my back until finally they land in my hair. She pulls at my hair in an attempt to get me even closer.

I grab her ass and pull her into me, practically fucking her on the dance floor.

"I want to fuck you, bad girl," I say against her mouth.

"What's your name, Michaelangelo?" she says as she kisses my neck.

"CG," I tell her.

"Ana."

She moans as I take her mouth again.

"Come. I know a place." I take her hand and lead her into my private office. I had asked the staff to leave it unlocked as a way to avoid any questions. We walk into the modestly sized office.

I lay on the couch and pull her hand, causing her to land on top of me.

"What are you going to do, bad girl?"

She doesn't answer. She kisses me deeply. I kiss her so hard that I know she'll have bruises the next day. I suck at the base of her neck, leaving another mark.

I sit up on the couch and she straddles me, her little dress riding all the way up her thigh, exposing her barely covered pussy.

I pull down her dress and her beautiful breasts pop out, and I immediately take one of her pink nipples into my mouth. I bite it hard, and she yelps grabbing my hair and pulling it.

"Don't make me rip this fucking dress off you." I say as I fumble trying to find the zipper.

I let out a sigh of frustration when she leaves my lap, but I'm rewarded when she quickly takes the dress off her body and shoes, leaving her in nothing but a tiny pair of thongs.

I lick my lips at the most beautiful sight. I stand up, put my hands in her hair and pull her to me. She's a tiny little thing without her shoes and she as to get on her tippy toes when we kiss again.

She gets frustrated with that and she jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around me. She unbuttons my shirt while I hold her up. I help her shrug it off my shoulder.

"Take your damn pants off before I lose my fucking mind. I want to see what's been poking me all night." I throw her on the couch and take off my pants and boxers in record time. I give her a smug smile when her eyes widen at the size of my dick.

"Seriously, Picasso? You've been hiding that thing from me all night." She reaches for it, but I pull back, keeping it just out of her reach.

She pouts.

I finally climb on top of her and kiss her breasts, leaving wet kisses down her sternum. I lick the hell out of her navel before I make my way to that sweet and very wet pussy.

I pull of her thong and smell it before I throw it across the room. I lick my lips as I run a finger across her pussy lips. I can feel her moisture. Unable to hold back and longer, I spread her legs apart and devour her with my mouth.

It's not often that I do this to a woman. It's too personal, too intimate, but I've wanted to eat this pussy ever since I saw her shake her ass in my bathroom.

I lick, suck and bite at her. She's writhing so much, I have to hold her hips in place. Once she's laying still, I remove one hand from around her waist and stick a finger in her moist heat.

"Yes! You feel so fucking good, Picasso," she screams. Thankfully the music is blasting otherwise the entire floor would have heard. I increase the pressure of my tongue on her pussy and comes gloriously on my face.

"I want to taste you," she says hoarsely.

I get up and stand in front of her and shove my dick in her mouth. She takes me all the way in the back of her throat, and I'm not a small boy. It's like she has no gag reflex.

She puts he little hand on the base of my cock as she continues to suck and jerk my dick at the same time.

She hollows her cheeks she the takes me in. When she takes me out of her mouth, she teases the tip of my dick with her tongue all while she cups my balls.

She grabs on to my hips as she continues to give me the best head I've ever had in my life.

"Fuck, yeah, baby," I manage to croak out. I feel like I'm ready to explode when she takes me in again. I find the willpower to pull out of her mouth.

"I want that pussy, bad girl. Can I have it?"

She doesn't respond with words. She simply lays back on the couch and spreads her legs as wide as possible, giving me a clear view of her cunt.

I find my pants and pull a condom out of the pocket.

Within seconds, I've got it opened and roll it on my dick, which is so hard it's hurting.

With her spread out and waiting for me, I enter her pussy with one hard thrust. She throws her head back, back arching on the couch.

"Fuck, yes!" She yells.

I grab both of her breasts as I start to move slowly inside of her, afraid that if I go any faster, this will all be over too soon.

"Kiss me," she orders.

"I aim to please, baby," I say before slamming her mouth on mine. I kiss her with everything in me. If I could I would consume her entire mouth.

She gives me a stinging slap on my ass, and I thrust deep inside of her in retaliation. She slaps me again and I thrust even harder.

"You want to be a bad girl? I'll show you what happens to bad girls." I take both her hands, put then over her head and pin them down as I begin to put all my strength into those thrusts.

She starts to moan, and I take her mouth again, silencing her. She bites my bottom lip and give another deep thrust. I let go of her hands and she immediately puts them in my hair as she starts to pull. I grab her hips and pin her down as I begin to fuck her hard.

I pick up the pace and go at a punishing pace. I fuck her, and fuck her, and fuck her.

"Oh, shit," she says. I know she's close, so I put one of her nipples in my mouth and bite it. The throws her head back one last time and pulls my hair so hard, I think I'll have a bald spot.

She shakes and shudders underneath me as she rides out her orgasm. I thrust a few more times before I follow her, coming deep inside of her, calling her name. If I hadn't used a condom, I would have been leaking out of her for days.

I remain on top of her, giving her soft kisses on her breasts and collar bone as we both come down from our orgasm.

After a few minutes, I get off her. Both of our bodies are slick with sweat as we put our clothes back on. As wonton as she was minutes ago, there's a shyness to her now. She refuses to look at me as she dresses, but she does allow me to zip up her dress for her. I watch as she puts her shoes back on, which is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Let me get you a drink, Ana," I say to her. I try to grab her hand as we walked out of the office, but she pulled it away.

"A drink would be nice, but let me get it. Have you ever heard of Christian Grey? Well it's a long story, but he's paying for me and my friends to be here tonight. Let that rich prick pick up the bill," she says as she follows me to the bar.

"Christian Grey, huh? I hear he's big time." I say trying to be impressed.

"Whatever. He puts on his pants one leg at a time like the rest of us mere mortals," she says dismissively.

"I would bet that he does," I say winking at her. She smiles at me, making her entire face light up.

I let her order me a drink, and I watch as she looks around the club.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"The friends I came here with. Oh, there's Kate." She starts to wave her friend over until she notices us at the bar.

I know the jig is up the minute Katherine Kavanagh sees me standing next to her friend. Her eyes widen, and her mouth opens in shock as she walks over to us with Elliot beside her. Unlike Ana, Kate let Elliot hold her hand.

"Ana, what the hell are you doing with him?" Kate's eyes from me to Ana, and back again. I give her my most innocent smile.

"Him? Oh! This is Picasso. Remember the cute painter I told you about? The one at that penthouse? This his him." Elliot's smile deepens when he hears this conversation.

"Ana, where the hell was this penthouse exactly?" Katherine asks.

"At that Escala building downtown."

"What a coincidence. That's where I live too," Elliot says with a loud laugh.

"Oh. Too bad," Ana says to Elliot as if she's pitying him for living in the most exclusive building in all of Seattle.

"Ana, do you know this guy's real name? Did he tell you his name was Picasso?" Kate asks in disbelief.

"Of course not, Katherine. This is CG. CG, this is my friend Kate," Ana says. I look at Kate and give her a wink.

"Do you live under a fucking rock, Ana. This is Christian Grey. You were at his apartment this afternoon. Wake up!" Kate snaps.

"Christian Grey? Don't be ridiculous. He said his name is CG." And then it dawns on her. Her eyes widen, and she takes a step away from me.

"Ask him what CG stands for," Kate orders.

Before Ana can ask, I take her out of her misery.

"Christian Grey, pretentious prick at your service." She makes some sort of sound as her eyes widen even more.

"Christian Grey, the one with the penthouse so over the top that he must be over compensating for something. Tell me, though, Ana? Do I need to compensate?"

She makes another noise.

"Ana, what is he talking about? Did you fuck him?"

"Indeed, she did, Katherine, and Ana will agree that I have no need to overcompensate for anything."

Ana takes a step forward and comes to stand directly in front of me. The lust for me is still there, but now there's hatred too. I'm hard all over again.

She lifts her hand to slap me across the face, but I catch her wrist before it could make impact.

I pull her to me, slamming her into my body.

"What are you gonna do, bad girl?"

* * *

 **Reviews, follow and favorite- please support for our featured author, Mllezeau. She has five incredible Fanfiction stories. Check her out. Thank you!**

 **Find her on fanfic under her name or ID, 6762638.**


	6. I Fantasize Too

**_After you read and review, we encourage you to check out Amazon. There are three pre-orders for brand new Romance Novels Lanie Love, Madison Quinn and A. M Williams, all writers who have participated in these challenges. They drop in November._**

 ** _One was even inspired by a prompt that began here. Who will be next? Order today. Hope on over to the Playroom of the Sisterhood on FB, to get the details._**

 ** _Thank you to the amazing authors who write for free for our benefit. We wouldn't be here without you and your clever minds._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **SECUDING ANA SISTERHOOD CHALLENGE**

.

 **I Fantasize Too**

by Sapphire Trafficker

.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Christian."_

 _"What are you sorry for? There's nothing to apologize for, Ana."_

 _"I'm sorry that I'm so stupid for choosing a possessive asshole fucker of a boyfriend."_

 _"What are you going to do now then?"_

 _"I want you now, so can I have you?"_

 _"Have me, how?"_

 _"Have you as my boyfriend, as my lover, as the person I scream for when I cum. Will you, be my everything? Be the one that holds my heart."_

 _"Yes, I will under one condition."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You will hold dear to my heart and never crush it, rip it or toss it away."_

 _"That's never going to happen. Your heart is mine to hold on to. I won't ever break it, it is mine and only mine. I won't share and I hope you can safeguard mine too."_

That was the fantasy she had been having since she met him a couple of months back, though that did scare her because she wasn't sure a personal relationship was what she wanted with the boss. With her close relationship with Ros and her indispensable position in the company, it was only natural that she would see the big bad boss more frequently than any other employees. Ros had been making comments about how the boss had changed and had been drooling over her every chance he got, it got her hopes up.

As much as it sounded like that, she wasn't looking for a scandal or an office-fling, she wasn't looking for a fuck nor was she attempting to seduce the boss, but she was truly attracted to the man and her admiration for him began way before she had seen him in person. In spite of her "crush" — meaning her not-so-subtle attraction to him, according to Ros and Andrea — on the boss that she constantly joked about with her co-workers, she had remained professional with him though, and an unknown friendship did form between the two of them. Ros and her were the only two that was allowed to his office at any given moment and also get away with teasing and joking about him. She didn't dwell on her funny attraction to the man because she honestly didn't want to change the status quo, sometimes she didn't even believed that she truly had that alleged crush on him making her feel like everything was a joke. Though, she'd happily believe that it was a joke because the heart wanted what it wanted; plus, she had gotten used to the feelings she felt when she was around him.

So, here she was, on the 20th floor on a typical rainy day in Seattle, Ros was in her office taking a conference call, whereas Christian was at the receptionist desk yelling at the newly hired intern assistant that Andrea desperately needed.

"Jesus, what crawled up your ass, boss?" She stepped out of the office, silently admiring the figure in front of the main receptionist desk that belonged to the CEO.

"You did." He growled back, really not in the mood for her first round of teasing of the day.

"How?"

"What an inappropriate question to ask."

"Oh, I'm sorry boss. Should I pack my stuff?" She blinked innocently, still smirking at the man.

He huffed and rolled his eyes in response.

"Why are you yelling to one of those innocent girls again?"

"Because they don't do their job!"

"And what did they fuck-up this time? Your coffee order?"

"I'm not that peculiar, Anastasia."

"I beg to differ." She muttered. "You yelled the last time someone fucked your order up." She stated as a matter-of-fact.

"While that may be true in the past, but it's not the case this time."

"So, she got you the wrong copy of something. Or, she didn't make enough copies." When he shook his head at her, she continued to rattle off reasons that he had taken his own anger out of his assistants for little things.

"No!"

"Oops, sorry Christian, guess I struck the wrong nerve today. Was it Elliot again?"

"What do you mean _again_ , Miss Steele?"

"I don't know, just your brother being himself to rile you up on a rainy day in Seattle." She shrugged. "Oh, speaking of brothers, Andrea's calling for you." She nudged her chin toward the blonde that was approaching him with an iPad in her hand.

"How on earth are those two things related?"

"Maybe they don't, then, Christian." Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly before turning to his assistant. "Andrea, if Miss Olivia I-forgot-her-last-name is giving you trouble, move her to that newly acquired publishing house."

"Ana." Christian exclaimed.

"What?"

"You know what, let her be the assistant of the new boss after I replace the two that I fired." Christian turned to his assistant on second thought.

"Oh and Andrea, if you still need an assistant, take José. I'm sure you two will get along splendidly." She smirked at the look of horror on her face.

"Who's José?" Christian asked, "should I know him?" He added confused when she crossed her arms in front of her, sending him an annoyed look.

"Yes," _you were jealous the last time you saw him with me before you learned that he's rightfully homosexual. Oh, and let's not forget how hard he hit on you that first time you saw him_. She added in her brain, snickering a little when she entered her office. That was a good way to take a break.

Back in the office, Anastasia was thankful that her office was soundproof from both sides, because right now, she was looking out the window behind her, staring at the sky. It had been gray since the morning because it started raining last night, but it looked like the weather was about to confirm what was reported this morning, that a storm was nearing. Checking the app on her phone, she groaned when she saw that she turned her attention away from her distraction — aka, work — just in time to be a witness when the storm hit.

She was the least productive under stormy weather, and she had known that since the first time it happened in her home office back in the penthouse in Escala.

This time was no different; if she didn't crawl on to her couch, the same thing would happen like it did the last time when she was at home, where she was trying very hard to concentrate on work but she'd either stop thinking or fuck-up what was in front of her. So, learning from the past experience, she had decided to ditch work altogether.

When there was a storm outside, the last thing Anastasia wanted was to move out of the blanket that she was cuddling with and the couch she was curling on. But, the lightning that struck outside lighting up her office reminded her that she was still in her workplace. She hadn't realized that the lights were turned off and that only made her fear of the electricity in the sky increase.

Groaning in frustration she pulled out one arm to check the time on her wrist watch. Her phone was lying out of her reach on her table. Though, she could've easily got it if it wasn't for her laziness to actually sit up from her current position.

The opening of the door jolted her. She wasn't expecting anyone and she was ready to pull an all-nighter if it meant she could sit idle, or more like shivering under the sheet, during work hours.

"What?" She snapped from the couch, knowing that whoever just entered without knocking could only be two people, Christian and Ros. The three of them had an open-door policies to each other.

"Someone's got a mood today." The silky baritone voice confirmed her intuition.

"You got a problem with it? You've got a mood every single fucking day and when I yell at you for taking your anger out on yet another innocent employee, you turn to Ros and ignore me the whole day."

"So, you're jealous?"

"Hell no. I'd rather be ignored by you."

"And why's that?"

"Because you are a fucking pain in the ass."

"Is that so?"

"Rightfully so."

"Well, I agree."

"Good. So, what are you doing here? I just said you've thrown enough on my plat for me to wish that you'd forget about me."

"I want to see you."

"Now you did, get lost."

He was about to retort when she shivered as a thunder followed by a lightning rumbled loudly outside.

"You're afraid of the storm?"

"I'm afraid of electricity."

"So am I."

"Okay. Still, that doesn't mean that I'm not worried about getting attacked by lightning."

"You're in the building."

"Have you heard about Kugelblitz?"

"That's German, my dear, I speak French not German."

"Lightning ball?" She translated, and adding another string of words muffled in the blanket that she was holding on to.

"That, I've heard of yes, but that rarely happens."

"Still, it happens."

"Fine." He conceded, taking a seat on the couch that she was laying on. "Now, what was that you said earlier?"

"What?"

"After you translated that word."

"I said, Germans are way better looking than French."

"I thought you said you liked Hispanics."

"José's Hispanic and have you seen him and Ros arguing in Spanish? That's like the worst impression a guy can ever make."

"Well, did I make a good impression on you?"

"Nah." She said after a little thinking.

"I should try harder then."

"Maybe." She shrugged, really not knowing where this would be going.

"I know you're lying."

"Fine, then I lied."

"Oh, Anastasia." He laughed, taking out his phone when he felt a vibration.

"Next of kin." She read off from the side. For some reason, he felt really comfortable around her, too comfortable that he wouldn't keep anything from her. "You're changing your will?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Why? You think Mia should get less because she's not supposed to live off you for the rest of her life and actually work? She teased. Or, Elliot should be getting the weirdest."

"No, actually." He said as he put the phone on her desk. "I'm only adding my next of kin. I've left enough for my family."

"Oh? Who's your next of kin then? I thought it was your dad or your brother."

"No, I left it blank."

"You never thought of leaving it to Ros?"

"Why would I do that ?"

"She's helped you through everything since the start."

"True, but she doesn't want it. She's made it clear that if she's ever going to step-up to my place I need to compensate her with an extended holiday when I get back."

"That sounds so like Ros." She laughed, "so, who is your next of kin."

"You'll know when something happens to me."

"Hey, that's not nice, especially on a stormy day like this."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something."

"Okay…"

"Promise me that you'd keep your mouth shut."

"Why would I-" she was cut off by Christian's lips pressed up on hers. Clearly he wasn't finished with his demand when he requested her promise.

Anastasia was frozen on her spot, she had dream of this day but never thought it would come true.

"Like that." He finished.

She remained wide-eyed, her lips looked like they had been thoroughly assaulted.

"My next of kin," he continued as if he didn't just kissed her. Deciding to dump everything on her, wanting to see how she would react, he revealed. "Is you."

When there were no verbal response from her, her facial expression told him that she was still conscious.

"I'm leaving you with everything."

"Holy fuck." She drawn out each syllable painfully slowly. "Why?"

"Because I think after today, we will embark on a different journey together."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will see." He smirked, winking at her seductively before loosening his tie and opening the first three buttons on his dress shirt. He knew she was staring at him and her eyes were following his every move. Knowing the effect of that impromptu kiss, he finished all the action in a torturously slow speed.

"You don't disappoint do you, Anastasia?"

"Why do you insist on calling me Anastasia?" She asked in an attempt to divert his attention from her small pants.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"That's just who I am. I'm sure you liked it when I'm stubborn in the boardroom."

"I do." He agreed. Though his hands hadn't stopped moving around his body, his eyes had darted toward her parted lips. His eyes had darkened, his pupils had dilated and his voice turned sultry. She knew it was a bad decision to lay back down after looking over his shoulder because she could easily be pinned beneath him at any moment.

The rumbling of thunder was getting more and more frequent on the other side of the glass window, Anastasia shuddered from the sound whenever the room went quiet.

"Why are you in the dark?" He asked, casually rolling up his sleeves as if he was already off the clock in the middle of the work day.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are your lights turned off."

"I wasn't aware that they're off."

"Are you really that afraid of storms?"

"Terrified." She admitted, lifting her heads up to look out the window, visibly trembling with fear when she looked at the situation outside.

"You're over analyzing it."

"Over-analyzing what?"

"They're not that bad."

"Maybe not to you. The storm didn't really leave a good impression on me."

"Just like I didn't either?" He joked, determined to take her mind off the storm for whatever reason that she was scared of.

"No." She mumbled absentmindedly as if the topic had brought up some memories that she didn't want to revisit.

"Okay," he sat up straighter, leaning closer to her and laid a hand on her blanket-covered figure, suddenly wanting to carry-out a fantasy of his. He knew it was a bold move and he knew he might end-up with a bad reputation but from the stories that he had heard of, he had enough courage to go-through with the plan. "How about I distract you from it?"

"How?" She asked, defeatedly. He knew she was probably fed-up about her fear for storms and the bad memories that it would remind her. "I know you need me to work, Christian, but I can't concentrate."

"It's got nothing to do with work." He reassured, texting both their assistants that anything that didn't need them would be given to Ros and he turned their phones off as well as locked the door.

"Then what are you doing?" She whispered in a small voice as he moved to hover above her, she wasn't sure how to analyze the situation, she didn't even know if it was just one of her many dreams, because it was getting more and more surreal.

"Fulfilling my fantasy."

"What?" She could barely speak, growing more and more uncertain of the situation. She was almost certain that she had fallen asleep, though it was highly unlikely with her experience with storms but at given moment, a dream would be more believable.

"Let me see you." He lowered his mouth to her ear, his breath blowing down her neck when he spoke added to the sensualness that she was already feeling.

She didn't protest when he peeled the blanket away from her hold, exposing her fully-clothed body to him. The second his tongue made contact with her neck, she could feel another pool of wetness soaking the fabric in between her legs once again.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked aloud, wanting to make sure that all of this wasn't just another episode of her fantasy.

"No, baby."

"Oh my god." She moaned, "I'm wet."

"I'm glad. I didn't know you can be seduced so easily." He chuckled, and that only made her secrete more fluid in between her legs.

"I wanted to be the one to seduce you, though. I've been dreaming about it…" she let her voice falter away, not because she was too distracted by his assaults on her now naked upper body or the fact that she had been so bold to voice out the fantasies that she had been having about her boss, but it was the fact that she couldn't really think of a time that she hadn't been dreaming about him.

He detached his lips from her breast, leaving her wanting. She cried but he said. "Finish your sentence, baby."

"What did I say?"

"Oh, Ana, Ana. Do I have to remind you?"

"Shh! I remember!" She exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, suddenly finding her confession that came out of the blue embarrassing.

He chuckled, slowly reaching for the zipper of her pencil skirt, having already almost ripped off her blouse he didn't want to ruin any of her clothing because of his impatience. "I'm going to stop if you don't start speaking." He warned, slowing his movements even more.

"The security cameras."

"Are off." He halted the process altogether when she didn't answer him, behaving just like he suspected she would.

When she reached for her skirt trying to take it off, Christian's hands beat her to it and pulled it off before she could have the chance to reach them.

"Now, answer me. When have you started to dream about me?" He demanded.

"Since I met you." She panted out when his thumb started to rub against her drenched panties. The contact was too unexpected and she didn't know she would react the way she did.

"Ditto, Miss Steele, ditto." He whispered in her ear before biting on her earlobe.

"Do you have a condom?" She blurted out just when his finger was about to enter her.

Christian chuckled before pulling out the tin-foil packet from his pocket.

His finger found its way in her the minute she acknowledged the condom in his hand that now fell on to the ground beside them. The feeling surging through her had been too different and too strong for her as she had never felt like that with any men.

"Christian," she whimpered before he could voice his appreciation of her tightness.

"Yes, baby. Did I hurt you?" He asked when she screwed her eyes shut.

"No." She squeaked, grabbing a fist-full of his shirt in her hands. "You're too dressed." She said in the split second that her mind was clear.

"Oops, my bad." He said, pulling his finger out of her.

"Fuck you!" She grumbled shoving him away when the pleasure suddenly stopped.

"I need to undress, darling." He winked, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his shoes, socks and pants in record speed, he didn't want to wait anymore than she did.

"Do it quick before I change my mind about letting you fuck me."

"I don't think there's anything in you that will allow you to change your mind."

"Then please just stop with your seduction."

"Why?"

"Because you've got me."

That was all he needed to hear for him to nearly rip apart her panties like he did to the condom packet.

"You're huge." She commented, unsure if she had thought of it before in her dreams.

"Hmm." Was all he said before he parted her legs, kneeling in between her.

Capturing her lips, he sucked and pulled on to her bottom lip like the way he had always imagined he would whenever she bit them.

"We are going to make brand new memories." He murmured in her face. She closed her eyes and he could see her shivering with anticipation, knowing that that was his line to cue for his entrance in her.

"Ah." She exclaimed, arching her back that it touched his toned abs. She could feel him flexing them as he continued to inch inside, and her mouth formed an 'o-shape' when he filled her completely.

"Ah, fuck me." It was an exclamation and not a command, they both knew it but knowing him, he'd still tease her.

"Maybe next time, baby." He winked at her. "We're going to be making sweet love today."

"Okay, now please m- oh..." her pleading request was quickly cut-off and fulfilled by his movement.

...

"I've been fantasizing and crushing on you since I met you just like every other female population, do you offer this kind of service to all of your fan girls?"

"I fantasize too, Miss Steele, and you just happened to be occupying my mind for some time, too long that I have to do something about it." He smirked.

"Do you go on to women you fantasize?"

"Do you jump on men you fantasize?"

"Touché."

"You're an exception, honey. Besides, I prefer a screamer."

"Dammit."

...

The next day, when all the executives were sat around the table in the conference room on the 20th floor, a member of the team was making a report but none of the important people were paying attention.

 _My VP is playing footsy with my COO. Great :) — C_

The group chat notification was the last thing that the two of them were expected to receive. They were so engrossed in their little game to realize that they weren't the only two that deemed the meeting unproductive.

 _Shit, we got caught Steele — R_

Anastasia almost laughed out loud when she replied to Christian's text by gliding her foot down his calf. His eyes widened and then turned into a glare and directed at her but it all happened too fast to be noted by the others in the room.

 _Headline tomorrow: VP flirting with CEO during an important meeting — C_

Ros's head shot up at Anastasia who was still caressing his calf, distracting him more than he wanted to be distracted at that moment. She returned to the COO's questioning glare with a wink.

"I think we've heard enough today." Ros turned to the rest of the table, effectively cutting off the current speaker. "If there's anything that should be brought to our attention, an email would be sufficient." She said, standing up, dismissing the party. When Anastasia followed to see the group out, Christian remained seated.

As soon as the door closed, Ros turned to the two who were both smirking but for different reasons.

"Who fucked who?"

"It's really none of your business," Christian replied with his usual line.

"It is this time." She shrugged as if that was the most legit reason.

"Apparently, he's got a crush on me, too." Anastasia jumped on to the table in front of him like a high schooler, crossing her legs and leaning on an arm.

Christian rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair so he could tower over her.

"In your dreams, baby."

"This room is getting hot." Ros fanned herself and started to gather her stuff before Anastasia could get out a reply. "Damn," she muttered to herself as she tidied up. "Before you two hooked-up I'd always thought being in a space with you two is too much, now, it's fucking suffocating." With that, she scurried out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her as if the vibe could be trapped in that confined space.

"Only I get to seduce you."

* * *

 **Please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE-and support for our featured author, Sapphire Trafficker. She has 26! incredible Fanfiction stories. Check her out. Thank you!**

 **Find her on fanfic under her name or ID,** **7464360.**


	7. More2Come & Lanie Love's Haunted By You

**The Seducing Ana Challenge** is on hiatus for a few days because of Halloween, but we will be back. We remain open to any new or returning fanfiction writer who'd like to share a story. Thank you so much to our authors, **rapunzelclayre, Don't Trust Your Eyes, mllezeau, Sapphire Trafficker** , and **Mrs Caron.** You ladies did an outstanding job and we loved every word of it. **Please follow and favorite these amazing writers who shared their work for free.**

We would also like to thank all of you _**READERS**_ for your support. As always, thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Your support is always very much appreciated.

* * *

. _ **Speaking of free…**_

 *** * * FREE BOOK ANNOUNCEMENT * * ***

We began this challenge to honor the Playroom's founder, Lanie Love and her evolution into a published author.

 ** _And for a special event, her debut novel is FREE to download._**

 ** _Haunted by You by Lanie Love_**

Limited Time Only

Lanie Love's highly rated debut erotic romance, **Haunted by You** is

 **FREE on Amazon** today and tomorrow only.

Get your copy as soon as you can.

Go to the Amazon search bar and enter: **B07FVC4NP9**

It's a top new Erotic Romance with great reviews.

—"A _cannonball through my heart!"_

—" _Gave me all the feels"_

—" _Hot hot hot alphas and sexy nerd college girls are a sizzling combo. I want Kent to be mine."_

—" _5 stars aren't enough. It's filthy and full of love."_

* * *

 **The Seducing Ana Sizzling Challenge will be back with new stories. To participate, simply PM Lanie Love or Mrs Caron. Thank you so much. We hope you enjoyed this October delight.**


End file.
